Healing
by 50ShadesOfGay
Summary: She couldn't scream; the blood that leaked from her throat forcing her to silence. But Jane had just stood there, still." I'm really bad at summaries! But it's good, I promise! R&R, please?


**Hey y'all! I forgot I wrote this and I found it, altered little sections and I thought I'd upload it before I forget about it again! There WILL be other chapters, I promise. My girlfriends away and I miss her so to keep me occupied I'm going to be writing. The next chapters will probably be off subject and just fluff, but I'll probably find a way to get on subject and go into more detail. Oh, and I know Hoyt just goes after couples but have an open mind ok? Enjoy! (: **

"So you had no right to be angry with me when all this time you've had THIS secret!"

Maura's voice echoed continuously in Janes head. Torturing, hurting, and destroying. Jane Rizzoli had no one; she had severely pissed off her best friend. Her life, her saviour, her much loved L-biff and now she sits alone; her darkened living-room engulfing everything around her. Jo-Friday: he was curled away in a corner, far away from her; in the corner. She had no comfort. The images from that eventful night terrorising behind her eyes, forcing them to still open; she could not sleep.

She was sixteen while she was fourteen. She had always envied her since her birth. All the attention, all the love, all the care, went on Lucy; the little girl with the curly brunette hair and deep chocolate eyes. She almost mirrored her sister, if it wasn't for the tiny birth mark she had just on her cheek, they could have almost been twins. Lucy looked up to Jane, she wanted to be her. She would put on the sicteen year olds clothes and waltz around the house acting like her. While Jane found it irritating, everyone else found it adorable. But Jane had no clothes at the end of it. Jane hated her little sister. Jane envied her little sister.

Panic flashes in Janes eyes as she relives the moments. She was too scared. She was in shock. She was frozen, still, a living statue. She trembles softly at the thought, letting out a small whimper. Jane Rizzoli once had a sister.

She reminisces like it was yesterday. The fear etched on her fourteen year old sister's face haunting her as it always did this time of year, on her sisters Birthday, February 10th. Her eyes screamed for help, comfort and reassurance. She couldn't scream; the blood that leaked from her throat forcing her to silence. But Jane had just stood there, still. What was she to do? She was only sixteen years old, a child herself.

"But Lucy was only fourteen!" Screamed her conscience making her head throb, throwing tears into her eyes until they over flow and stream down her slightly rosy cheeks. Her conscience was right; it would have been better her than Lucy.

The whole and only reason she became a Detective was to save people like Lucy. Catch people that commit acts like the one committed on Lucy. She caught Lucy's murderer; turns out he really wanted her in the first place. Her sister died for her. Her sister had always died for her. Hoyt; he became obsessed with Jane since the day she was born. As a next door neighbour the family thought nothing of it. Until Jane and Lucy were playing in the forest, playing Hide and Seek like they always did on the autumn afternoon. Despite the envy they always used to play with each other. Jane was searching for Lucy until a piercing scream disturbed the peaceful forest and she saw Lucy. She saw Hoyt murder her little sister and she had just stood there. At the time, Hoyt didn't know it was Lucy he was slaughtering; he thought it was Jane.

He had gotten everything mixed up once they had gone to Italy for a year. He couldn't remember if Jane was younger or older. He took his guess and went for the person in Jane's clothes, oh how he knew her wardrobe so well. What he didn't know was that, that person wasn't Jane, oh no, that person was indeed, Lucy.

"Jane? I'm sorry for snapping. Jane. Please, I just snapped without thinking. Angela told me everything..." Maura sat next to Jane yanking her out of the small barrier she had managed to build while in her trance. "I'm so sorry." Maura whispered again, tears owning her cheeks, mirroring Janes. Maura tucked her legs underneath herself and snuggled into Jane's side, her head on her shoulder.

There was a small silence before Maura rose her head and looked at Jane's face, claimed by nothing but pain, sorrow and emptiness. Jane Rizzoli was numb. "I wrote you something Jane. I thought this might be what you're feeling and I just, thought it would be nice..." Maura said, placing down the piece of paper she had written on onto the coffee table, taking Janes hand into her own, her fingers gently tracing the scars on her hands. Maura could tell that Jane had forgiven her and that all she needed right now was her best friend. Maura used her free hand to retrieve the paper she had just recently placed down and begun to read. "Lucy, written by Maura Isles, interpreting Jane Rizzoli's thoughts... Hey Lucy, I remember your name, I left a dozen roses on your grave today." She began, placing a chaste kiss on her friend's brunette locks. Maura started to read again. "I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away, I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say. Now that it's over, I just want to hold you. I'd give up the entire world to see, that little piece of Heaven looking back at me. Now that it's over, I've just want hold you. I've got to live with the choices I made and I can't live with myself today."

Jane looked up at Maura and smiled through tears, nodding for her to go on, knowing that the sweet honey-blonde would have written much more than that. Maura obliged with a smile, placing some of Jane's loose curls behind her ear. "Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday. They said it'd bring some closure to say your name, I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance, but all I got are these roses to give and they can't help me make amends..." Maura sighed softly, glancing at Jane, only silent tears were streaming, but with Jane, silent tears are the worst.

"That's all I wrote..." Maura ended, choked up herself, whipping a tear furiously from her cheek, she had to stay strong from Jane, like Jane always did for her.

"It was beautiful Maur, thank you. And I should have told you, I'm sorry." Jane said softly, her voice under the influence of tears.

"Hey, just no more secrets ok? I want to help you." She smiled her face close to Janes.

Jane turned her head and looked directly into Mauras eyes. "Well, I guess I should tell you that I love you then?" Jane glanced up at Maura and slightly laughed at her expression, she is so adorable. "Yeah Maura, I love you. I love your quirkiness. I love your wit. I love that you're Miss Literal. I love the way your hair falls and that you love yoga and are basically Google when you're nervous."

Maura was shocked. "Who would have though; Detective Jane Rizzoli, hopeless romantic." Maura teased.

"Maur, I'm being serious; you said no more secrets." Jane huffed.

"No more secrets? Well, I guess I should tell you that I'm in love with you too." Maura said, a slight smile on her pouted lips and Jane's chocolate brown eyes merging with hazel green.

"So, I can tell you that I want to kiss you right now?" Jane blurted. "Maura, that poem, or just random piece of writing was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me..." She let out a sheepish laugh, tears evident.

"No, that's just you speaking your thoughts, but I want to kiss you too." And with that Maura placed a soft, chaste kiss on Janes lips. The kiss was slow, making both their stomachs boil with butterflies and anticipation.

The kiss broke earning a small whimper from Jane. She looked divine; her hair was in a ponytail, some messy, stray, curls dangling by her ears and framing her gorgeous face. Make-up was non-existent, the little she routinely applies in the morning washed away by her recent tears. Jane was healing now; she had Maura to help her through Lucy's birthday.

Jane Rizzoli was no longer alone. Jane Rizzoli had her best friend. Jane Rizzoli had Maura Isles.


End file.
